The present invention relates in general to automotive vehicle infotainment systems and, more specifically, to an automotive vehicle infotainment system for vehicle navigation using low power radios.
Infotainment systems that assist a driver of a vehicle when navigating to a destination are well known and typically make use of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) such as the global positioning system (GPS). Such infotainment systems make use of a navigation application or program that is integrated into the vehicle or provided in a portable, hand held unit. When the destination is a parking lot, the driver of the vehicle typically does not know if there is an available parking space in the parking lot. This is especially true if the parking lot is near full or otherwise crowded. Even when there is an available parking space in the parking lot, the driver may expend unnecessary fuel and time searching for the available parking space. It would also be desirable to more efficiently identify an available parking space, communicate the available parking space to the vehicle, and guide the vehicle to the available parking space.